broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
The Equine Wars
The Equine Wars is an Alternate Universe fanfiction written by Skittles91k. History of the Equine Wars Equestria, a magical land where ponies of all kinds roam. Earth Ponies tend the lands around them, working hard to maintain this beautiful land, Pegasi who control the weather and keep everything in balance and Unicorns, who protect the land with their powerful magic. Three kings who rule together, keep their subjects in check. King Abyssal Night of the Unicorns, King Torrent Flight of the Pegasi and King Mountain Rein of the Earth Ponies. All races worked together in harmony, until a rogue group of Unicorns attacked an Earth Pony village. These ponies believed that Unicorns should rule over Equestria because they had the most powerful magic; Earth Ponies did not agree. The Earth Pony race rioted against King Abyssal and threatened to stop tending the lands if the Unicorns were not punished. The King had no choice but to fall to their demands. Many Unicorns were furious with the King’s decision, and they also adapted the idea that Unicorns were superior over the other two races, and Unicorns began attacking more Earth Pony villages, since Pegasi cities were unreachable. Earth Ponies were furious, but the amount of Unicorns that had turned were too many for King Abyssal to handle, the next course of action was them demanding King Abyssal step down as King, this request made him furious. Eventually, the other two Kings began saying the same things; they had all grown close but Torrent and Mountain Rein wanted to make the civilians happy. Abyssal was furious, and attacked his fellow kings. King Mountain Rein declared war upon the Unicorns and suddenly the harmony was split. King Torrent said he wanted nothing to do with their petty war and the Pegasi became an independent force; they claimed that they would help who appealed to them but would always but Pegasi first. The Earth Ponies turned to the Pegasi for help, offering crops and other goods. King Torrent remained indifferent but allowed any Pegasi who wanted to fight the Unicorns the freedom to do so; but if they showed any signs of betrayal towards King Torrent or innocent Pegasi; they would be swiftly punished. A Pegasi by the name of Storm Flash gathered a force of Pegasi to fight alongside the Earth Ponies. The war has been raging on for countless moons, with no signs of stopping. Many ponies of all races now beg for the war to end, and many believe that soon it will. A prophecy has been spoken for generations, even before the war began, it changes slightly with each prophet but always states: Seven ponies will rise with incredible power. Evil or Good, these seven will reshape Equestria Many ponies believe that these Seven will save Equestria, bring light and harmony back to this magical land and stop the war once and for all. Plot A noble pegasus soilder by the name of Aqua Surge finds herself in a dangerous situation when she meets the timid unicorn, Brilliant Soul. The two are trapped in time and when they wake up, they find that Equestria has changed and they've been gone for a long time. It's up to Aqua Surge and Brilliant Soul to stop a group of powerful unicorns, all of which are very close to Brilliant Soul. Characters Main Characters Aqua Surge Aqua Surge is an incredibly loyal pegasus soldier, she has a bit of a prejudice towards unicorns. She fights with a magical spear weapon she found when she was a filly. Brilliant Soul Brilliant Soul is a powerful unicorn who was raised in a small village along with six others. She specializes in healing magic and is incredibly shy and anxious. Tempest Storm Tempest Storm is an a very egotistical and powerful unicorn specializing in storm magic. She is the leader of her group of unicorns and plans to rule Equestria. Spirit Essence Spirit Essence is the closest pony to Tempest and is the reason why the ponies are able to become corrupt and access their full powers. Her powers are darker, tying directly to the souls of ponies. Feral Grove Feral Grove is a very strange pony, she specializes in nature magic and can clone herself. She is best at messing with other ponies heads. Ember Flare As bold as the fire she specializes in, Ember Flare is incredibly confident and brave. She uses fire in almost everything she does including attacking and teleporting. Dazzling Brook Dazzling Brook is a calm, yet irritable unicorn. She specializes in water and often uses it in very violent ways, though she refrains from using it on her allies even if she wants to. Penumbra Veil Violent, malicious and a little bit crazy, Penumbra specializes in shadow magic. Able to become a shadow herself, which uses to cause problems for others and to steal. Trivia The entirety of this story is based off the album Songs of Time by NateWantsToBattle which is inspired by the game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Each of the main ponies are inspired by a song from the album and by extension, a dungeon in the game. * Feral Grove is based off the song Twisted and the Forest Temple. * Ember Flare is based off the song Grounded and the Fire Temple. * Dazzling Brook is based off the song Drowning and the Water Temple. * Spirit Essence is based off the song Shell and the Spirit Temple. * Penumbra Veil is based off the song Hands of a Thief and the Shadow Temple. * Tempest Storm (though designed long before) is associated with the song The Evil King and takes the place of Ganondorf. * Aqua Surge's song is Same Old Forest and she shares the role of the hero, or Link, with Brilliant Soul. * Brilliant Soul's song is Far Away and she shares the role of the hero, or Link (or even Zelda perhaps) with Aura Surge.